Your Lips are addictive!
by MegsKyu
Summary: "Kaname is Zero's boyfriend. Whenever Zero is angry, he knows how to calm him down. Kaname kisses him every time he try to say something."


**Zero's POV**

Kaname and I came back from the party. I got out of the car and slammed the door. I went to the house to unlock the door. I got inside, not bothering to close the door 'cause I knew he was coming in. I didn't want to see him, especially not after what happened at the party. I was angry, and not to mention, utterly jealous.

"Baby, wait! What happened? Why did you leave the party like this?" Kaname asked me. I turned to him and snapped, "Why are you here? Go back to that girl who was flirting with you." I strode to my room. "Baby, that's not what you are thinking. She's just a friend. Baby! Baby, wait." "Don't you 'Baby' me Kuran Kaname!" I snapped at him as I was about to close the door, he forced his way in. "I saw how he was looking at you and you were smiling at her all the time. he was flirting with you and you were enjoying it. I saw it clearly." Kaname tried to defend himself, "But Baby,"

"Don't talk to me! You are-" I didn't have time to finish me sentence as Kaname's lips were on mine. 'Did he actually just kissed me?' I thought. I just stood there frozen on place. I looked at him shocked. I snapped out of my trance when I saw him smiling... innocently?!

"Kuran Kaname, you-" He cut off my words with a kiss again. I looked at him wide eyes. "You are-" He cut me off again with a kiss and this one was longer. Unknowingly I started kissed him back. Then remembering what I am supposed to do, I scolded him again. "Kaname-" I yelled exasperated. He kissed me...again!

I was actually liking it. Realizing what I was doing, I pushed him and he was smiling, which looked more like smirking. I turned around so as he would not kiss me again. I sighed in disbelief.

"You...You are just unbelievable Kaname. I was yelling at you angrily and you...you just kissed me. I…" I didn't know what to say anymore. I touched my lips. I could still feel his lips on mine. Kaname then broke the silence, "But you did calm down. Baby-"

This time I kissed him. I had taken him by surprise and he eventually kissed me back. It turned out to a full make-out session. His lips were so soft, so smooth against mine. His lips were totally addictive! We ended the kiss due to lack of air. I looked at him, smiling. There was a smile of victory on his face.

"So, does that mean that I'm a good kisser," he teased me. I blushed at his words. "You're no more angry at me now?" he asked. I shook my head. He lifted up my chin with his fingers and I met his caring and full of love gaze. "Baby, you know you're the only one I love," he told me. "I know. It's just that... I can't help getting insecure when other girls are around you'" I replied' "I'm afraid someone might take you away from me. I won't be able to bear it if I ever lose you." "Baby, You are the only one who holds my heart. My heart belongs to you and you only baby! No one will be able to take you from me, baby. I won't be able to love someone else the way I love you," he reassured me.

"You're not perfect neither am I, but together... We are Perfect," I said with a smile on my face, "I have always dream of someone who'll love me the way I deserve to be loved and my dream became true when you came in my life. You were always there, by my side, when I needed you." "I'll always be there when you'll need me in the future," he said.

We kissed again. Our lips fitting perfectly. His lips were so soft, warm and delicious, not to mention Kissable. Each of us pouring our emotions in the kiss; my insecurities, his reassurance and our unending love for each other. We parted. I rested my head on his chest and i could hear his heart beating for me and me only.

"I love you!"

**~~ End ~~**

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys and girls... Hope you like the story! It's my first one here... check my profile to know more about the fanfic... :)**

**Don't hesitate to post a review! With all of these end of year exams, I really needed a break and some encouragement so.. decided to post this here! ^^**

**I may post other stories in the future which will, of course be M rated with KxZ/ZxK lemon... xD**

**I made a poster especially for this fanfic but I don't know why it is not showing... **


End file.
